


Gift

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guardian Angel Prompto Argentum, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Noctis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 诺克提斯原本以为这次他也会独自一人度过夜晚。但一个从天而降落到小王子床上的金发青年改变了这一切。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 7





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friska1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friska1990/gifts).



> 是给Teddy的生日礼物~

诺克提斯不喜欢节日。

虽然这样的想法对于一个孩子来说也许有些不同寻常。节日，意味着团聚、温暖的拥抱、一顿美餐，也许还有一些期待已久的礼物。后两者他从来不缺，前两者出现在他生活中的次数却少得屈指可数。那些日子是诺克提斯记忆里为数不多的快乐时光，每一天都承载着他对下一个节日的期望——对于他来说真正的节日。

这份期望在时间的流逝之间被缓慢消磨着，到今天这个寒冷的日子里只剩下了最少的一点。诺克提斯看着窗外簌簌飘落的雪花，它们在透过玻璃上一片片被自己哈出白雾时变得模糊不清，但最终还是落到了已经积攒起来一些的雪地上。

也许在他更小的时候，陪伴还不是什么奢侈的礼物。诺克提斯讨厌别人告诉他国王陛下曾经几天不眠不休地陪着他这件事。他讨厌别人告诉他自己已经不记得的事情，还要求他回忆这份已经怎么想都想不起来的美好。

这些不愉快像冬日屋檐下滴落的水珠般一滴滴凝结起来，最终形成了一根尖锐的冰锥。诺克提斯裹紧了那条自出生以来就陪伴着他的小毯子，依旧觉得很冷。但他不想回床上去，一旦他睡着了，节日就宣告结束了。

“我去看你了，诺克特，”父亲会这么告诉他，“只是你已经睡着了。”

小男孩执着地盯着窗外，耳朵却捕捉着任何一点从门外传来的声响。时钟在不久之前刚刚指向九点，他这无济于事的等待已经持续不了多久了。

直到他听到了一声沉闷的撞击。

诺克提斯惊讶地回过头，疑惑着天花板上是否有什么东西掉了下来。最好不要是刺客，如果是刺客的话接下来几天他都没办法睡个好觉。

然后他就看到了一个正躺在床中央的、龇牙咧嘴地揉着腰的金发刺客。

普隆普特把哀嚎憋回了肚子里。

执行任务的时候不能哀嚎——他会吓到孩子的。虽然这是他第一次下到人间来，也许做得有些瑕疵也可以用没有经验搪塞过去，但他不愿意这样。他需要给这个孩子一个完美的希瓦节夜晚，就是这样。

但这段距离并不算短的高空坠落还是让他吃了不少亏。普隆普特一边揉着腰，一边四处张望地寻找着他今天的小小目标。接到任务讯息的时候他吓了一跳，满脑子的问题直到现在也没有想明白。

路西斯的王子殿下怎么会没有人陪伴呢？

“早知道就从烟囱里出来了，哎呀，”普隆普特在嘟囔地时候终于找到了那个蜷缩在窗台上的小小身影。他露出一个灿烂的笑容，决定营造一个氛围活泼一些的开场，“不过那样会把全身上下都弄得脏兮兮的！我还是想给你留下一个好一点的第一印——”

王子殿下以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑到了普隆普特的身上，一双有些冰凉的小手已经摁在了普隆普特的肩膀上。

“不许动！”王子用他还有些奶声奶气的声音厉声呵斥到，听起来勉强带上了那么一点威慑力，“我知道你是刺客，所以不许动！”

普隆普特因为过度的惊愕，愣是被这个跳起来都打不到自己脑袋的小朋友在床上压了几秒。他扑哧一声笑了出来，伸手掐了掐还在努力瞪人的王子殿下气鼓鼓的包子脸。

“我不是刺客哟，王子殿下，”普隆普特温柔地轻声哄道，“我是负责今晚陪你一起玩的天使啦。”

前一秒还气势汹汹的小王子突然收起了他那副凶狠的表情。诺克提斯皱了皱眉，上下打量了一下普隆普特。

“我怎么知道你是天使？”他问道，细细的声音里带着怀疑，以及一点难以捕捉的期望。

诺克提斯跌进了一个温暖的怀抱里。

他想抵抗，想说这根本就不是什么合格的解释，这个刺客下一秒不知道又要做什么了——但他听到哗啦一声，周围的光晃动起来，然后稳定在一片柔和的阴影里。一双洁白而巨大的羽翼从金发青年的背后伸出，将自己和诺克提斯温柔地包围了起来。

诺克提斯发出了一声惊呼。那个人又笑了起来，他抬起头，看到那双好看的紫色眼眸现在盛满笑意。青年浅金色的眼睫毛长而浓密，忽闪着的时候让诺克提斯以为自己看见了金色的星星。他在不知不觉间已经伸手去抚摸那片细碎的星辰，看到紫罗兰色的天空敛去了光芒。青年闭上了眼睛，乖巧温顺地任由诺克提斯在自己脸上摸索。

“对不起，”诺克提斯小声说道，暂时还不愿意中止这个已经开始让他眷恋的拥抱，“我不知道你真的是天使。”

“没关系，毕竟我的出现方式的确比较可疑，”普隆普特柔声回复他，“我是普隆普特，多多指教啦。”

“嗯，”诺克提斯靠在普隆普特怀里闷声点头，“我是诺克提斯，”他有些懊恼地想起来天使大概已经知道了，“你可以叫我诺克特。”

“那么诺克特，”普隆普特将羽翼收了起来，让暖黄色的灯光重新将两个人笼罩起来。但他没有不愿意抱诺克提斯的意思，甚至还伸手摸了摸他的头。“接下来你想玩什么呢？”

诺克提斯很认真地思考了一下，然后重新将头埋回了普隆普特的胸口。

“再抱一会儿，”他听到自己说，“一会儿就好。”

普隆普特没想到自己的第一个任务会这么轻松。

虽然开场有点惊喜，或者说惊吓，但在提出请求后诺克提斯的确只是乖乖待在普隆普特怀里让他抱着自己，两个人就这样安静地度过了一刻钟。期间普隆普特一直轻抚着男孩那一头柔软的黑发，有些担心他是否会就这样睡着。

但诺克提斯没有，男孩像是终于下定决心了一样，一气呵成地从普隆普特怀里爬了起来，宣布接下来他们应该去读卡班库尔的冒险故事。

“这是你最喜欢的故事吗？”普隆普特看着诺克提斯熟门熟路地翻到他要接着看的那一页，然后把书放在两个人面前，“感觉你已经读了很多次啦。”

诺克提斯点点头，但很快地又摇了摇。“我没有读过很多次，”他的声音闷闷的，“爸爸他已经很久没和我一起看了。”

普隆普特的脑袋短路了一下。诺克提斯看起来有些难过，如果是这样的话普隆普特需要保证他开心起来，但这似乎是一件非常困难的事情。

但是诺克提斯只是静静地将目光移向了那本故事书。“我们可以看了吗？”他问道，声音比起刚才来已经不再那么令人担忧了。

普隆普特将好不容易想出来的安慰又咽了回去。他点点头，看着全神贯注的诺克提斯，突然很想念刚刚窝在自己怀里的那个小团子的触感。

“诺克特，”他问道，“我抱着你一起看怎么样？”

诺克提斯窝在普隆普特怀里一口气读了三章。这在之前可是从来没有过的事情，有时候一章都还没有结束，父亲已经满是歉意地说自己要先走了。

普隆普特的怀抱温暖而舒适，让诺克提斯有些怀疑自己以后是否还能够在冰冷的床上一人入睡。他希望自己可以在这样的怀抱里睡着，即使其他人说他已经是个大孩子了、大孩子不需要人抱着入睡。但谁不喜欢被抱着入睡呢？诺克提斯想不明白。抱在一起睡觉是一件多么舒服的事情。

这样的温暖让他有些迷糊，喜悦和满足像一片片轻巧的羽毛堆叠在一起，让诺克提斯的心变得柔软起来。他抬头望向自己最新的好朋友，得到了一个让诺克提斯想要珍藏在自己的秘密小匣子里的笑容。

“怎么啦？”普隆普特问他，将手里的故事书合起来放到一边，“还有什么其他想做的事情吗？”

“你喜欢热巧克力吗？”诺克提斯犹豫着问他。虽然他很想喝热巧克力，但是如果普隆普特不喜欢的话，他可以换成其他饮料。只要普隆普特喜欢的那个可怕到让人做噩梦的蔬菜汁，换成什么都可以——他看了一眼金发的天使，在心理暗自念叨。

如果是普隆普特，换成蔬菜汁也可以，诺克提斯想到。遇到普隆普特的话，不会再那么容易做噩梦了。

还好普隆普特没有把他推入这个困窘的两难局面。“我当然喜欢啦，”天使笑眯眯地告诉他，“热巧克力是我最喜欢的饮料之一了。”

“那我让人送过来，”诺克提斯依依不舍地从普隆普特怀里爬了出来，“马上就到。”

他们很快就喝上了甜蜜美味的热巧克力。还有些烫，普隆普特喝第一口的时候小小地吐了吐舌头。诺克提斯歪头看着他，很绅士地把自己的被子放到一边，向普隆普特伸出手。

“我可以帮你吹一吹，”诺克提斯骄傲地宣布道，“我会魔法！”

普隆普特愣了一下，很快就把杯子递了过来。“帮大忙啦，”青年笑得一直那么好看，让诺克提斯又迷糊起来，差点没有接住杯子，幸好普隆普特及时抢救了一下，“小心杯子喔！”

诺克提斯有些不好意思地应了一声，接过了那杯热气腾腾的巧克力。他学着父亲的样子向杯子吹了口气，在心里念着不久之前还练习过的咒语——然后满怀期待地看向刚刚还在冒热气的巧克力。

它依旧在冒热气。

他又吹了一口气，只是将那些氤氲的雾气勉强推开了一点点。诺克提斯沮丧地低下头，不想去看普隆普特的表情。

一双手温柔地将杯子从他手中接了过去。诺克提斯抬起头，看到了依旧在微笑着的普隆普特。

“没关系的啦，”金发天使用元气的声音安慰道，“只是需要一点小小的练习嘛。”他伸出一手揉了揉诺克提斯的头发，“像刚才那样帅气地一下子变出翅膀我可是练了超级久的喔！一开始经常只冒出来一边、冒出来的时候就不小心飞起来了之类的……”

“说不定下次再见面的时候，你就可以很帅气地帮我做出不烫的热巧克力了！”

诺克提斯迷迷糊糊地点头。他想不明白自己为什么突然很想亲亲普隆普特的脸颊，然后让天使再抱抱他。虽然今天晚上他已经得到了很多个拥抱，但是和普隆普特一起的话总好像永远都抱不够。

普隆普特抬头看了一眼时钟。距离十二点还差五分，他要准备离开了。

他张开口，想要告诉诺克提斯自己要回家啦，今天玩得很开心。但这句话并没有成功说出口，因为面前的男孩像是已经料到了接下来要发生什么一样，低下头不愿意再看着普隆普特。他犹豫了一下，决定还是由自己先来道别。

诺克提斯又一次扑进了他的怀抱里。

路西斯的王子殿下正在他的怀里哭泣，泪水打湿了普隆普特胸口的衣料。男孩固执地吸着鼻子不发一言，像是这样就可以阻止他说出下一句话。普隆普特叹了口气，低头在王子毛绒绒的小脑袋上亲了一口。

“对不起，”他小声说道，“但是我要走啦，诺克特。和你在一起玩很开心。”

诺克提斯在他怀里轻声抽泣着。普隆普特感觉眼睛有点酸，他吸吸鼻子，努力克制着要掉下来的眼泪。

“我之后还可以见到你吗？”诺克提斯问道，声音因为泪水而含糊不清，“我想再见到你。”

“我们当然会再见的，”普隆普特觉得自己的声音发闷。他一向不喜欢扯谎，即使谎言可以暂时平复一些伤痛，“我会一直等你来找我。”

他还想再告诉诺克提斯，今天晚上和他在一起真的很开心——男孩已经扑上来在他的脸颊上亲了一口。普隆普特呆愣楞地看着满脸泪痕的诺克提斯，正在想着自己是否应该回吻——他没来得及想出答案。

普隆普特消失了。

什么都没有留下，哪怕是一根小小的白色羽毛。诺克提斯呆呆地坐在原地，疑心自己刚刚是否只是经历了一场梦境。

指针指向了十二点。男孩低头看着放在床头柜上的两个杯子，其中一个还留着一点已经温热的巧克力。

在很多年之后，普隆普特依旧记得自己的第一个任务。

他记得诺克提斯，那个可爱的、喜欢拥抱的孩子。普隆普特希望自己能有机会再抱抱他，却再也没有等到过和诺克提斯见面的机会。但他喜欢上了热巧克力。非常喜欢。

只是这真是一个复杂的饮料——太烫了难以下咽，稍微凉一点又令人沮丧。他举着刚充好的热巧克力走出厨房，思考着今晚是看一部电影还是两部。

然后他看到了一个坐在沙发上的身影。黑发的男人听到声音后便转过头来，用和普隆普特记忆中一丝不差的湛蓝色眼眸看着他。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯说道，“我已经可以帅气地做出不烫的热巧克力了喔。”


End file.
